True Love?
by hellsespada1
Summary: Ichigo finds an interesting question in his homework one night and now he's trying to figure out what it is about Rukia that he loves so much.


**A/N: This will probably be one of the mooshiest things I ever write, other than that you read first I'll talk later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise there would have been dozens of Ichiruki make out sessions. Just saying.

* * *

**

**True Love?**

Ichigo sat at his desk, his pencil shifting in his hand, while he stared at the homework he had completed an hour ago. He had been done for an hour, yet he had been unable to take his eyes off it. It was a paper for health class, something he rarely paid any mind to, but today's assignment was about relationships. The questions started off stupid. It was the usual shpeals about healthy relationships and waiting to have sex (too late for that, thanks to a certain raven haired girl), however the last one caught his attention. It read:

"How do you know when you are truly in love?"

Without much thought he had put down: "When you are loved back." But now he was deep in thought about the exact meaning of true love.

Well for starters, who was it he loved? Rukia of course, that's an easy one.

But…why?

She loved him back. Sure but, he had loved her even before he knew that.

If he was ever gonna figure out what true love is. He would need to figure out what he loved her for.

Was it because of her body? No. That wasn't it. Ichigo wasn't shallow like that; he wouldn't swoon over a girl just because she was hot. Besides, when it came to things like that, Rukia wasn't as well formed as most girls. Yoruichi, Rangiku, and even Orihime had a more mature physique than her. And yet, it was her and not them that had him so thoroughly enchanted.

It wasn't just her body, but what was it? There had to be something about this girl that had him so enthralled!

Finally Ichigo threw his pen on his desk, leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head.

Letting out a sigh he thought aloud, "Maybe that's just how she is."

…

"That's it." He says, still thinking.

He loved her for who she was and how she acted. He loved her laugh that lightened his heart, her smile that cleared away the rain, and her kisses that made his breath hitch. He loved that the girl who whipped his ass when he felt sorry for himself, was the same naïve girl who couldn't figure out how to open a juice box. He loved her for being herself.

If he had to use one word, he would say it was her personality that he adored so much. It didn't matter how hot she was, she was always beautiful to him.

"Ahh, now I get it…" he trailed off as his bedroom door opened.

"Hi Ichigo, I'm home! Oh, are you busy? I can leave you alo…"

Before she could finish her sentence he closed the distance between them and locked his lips on hers. He deepened their kiss and Rukia closed her eyes completely forgetting what she was going to say.

"No I'm not busy." He said picking her up and heading towards the bed, "In fact, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" she asked in a slight daze as he lay down on the bed with her straddling him on top.

"Yeah, about how much I love you." He replied, smiling and running his hand through her hair to rest on her neck.

"I love you too Ichigo." And with that she gave him a warm smile and leaned in for another kiss.

As the kiss grew more and more heated and the two of them began to get restless Ichigo thought there wasn't another girl in the world that he'd want to do this with. Then he knew he had figured it out.

True love is when you love someone for their personality so much that they are always beautiful in your eyes.

* * *

Whew. It was getting pretty hot at the end. Well not really but it's implied. Anyway, I'm back with yet another romance. I really can't write anything else, but I do have some questions this time.

Do you think I'm at least writing them well?

Is Ichigo at all out of character?

How many of you wanted a lemon at the end?

Well no lemon yet. But who knows what I'll write in the future? Only me and anyone who checks out my page. Thanks in advance for any reviews. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Have I solved the secret of true love? Probably not, but that's my opinion. Till next time.


End file.
